Courtesy of the Wolf
by Defected Bunny
Summary: Well, this is my first story being submitted here, as it will be on my website as well. Basically, Edward and Jacob will have to work together to save Bella..Read to find out!. Suggestions are welcome, good and bad.
1. Amnesia

**Sorry, this is short. I usually write my stories during school and I don't have that much time at home. Plus, this is my first story for this site, and I'm trying my best to make it good. Any suggestions will be helpful. I'm working on another story that is similar to this, except in better detail. So, tell me what you think! Thanks. )**

**Amerie**

"Wha.." her voice was filled with confusion.

I watched her eyes blink nervously as she took in her surroundings. I stroked her hair softly. She hadn't noticed my presence, I guessed, because I felt her delicate body flinch under my touch.

She slowly turned her head towards me until her eyes found and held my gaze.

"Who..who are you?" she whimpered.

I looked around, unsure of if she was talking to me. The room was empty. What the hell was she talking about? She nudged my hand from her hair. Was she serious? I scrutinized her face.

"Bella?" she still looked confused.

"Bella?!" panic strangling my voice now.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. She yelped. Did she forget me?

She began to cry. I scooped her body up and into my arms. As I held her close to my chest, her fingers were furiously gripping my arm. She was terrified.

"It's me..Bella! It's me! Edward!" I shouted into her hair. Her grip loosened a tiny bit.

I tried something else. I pulled her face up to mine, holding her confused face gently between my hands. Her eyes locked on mine…

"You're scaring her." A calm, familiar voice appeared.

"Carlisle!" I gasped.

"Calm down, Edward."

"What's going on?!" I reached for his mind, searching for answers. He spoke before I could find any.

"She has amnesia, Edward."

I still held her face in my hands. I looked down at her, shock and worry filling my head.

Carlisle continued, "She doesn't remember anything… Not even herself."

I kept my eyes on hers. Her chocolate-brown eyes were wide with curiosity and she was no longer crying. What is she thinking?

"What happened?" I was speaking to Carlisle, although my eyes never left Bella's.

"She went to visit Jacob Black-" I growled.

He sighed, then continued, "He couldn't get to her on time… The car was going too fast…"

"Jacob didn't save her?!" Jacob Black will die.

"You didn't either." Came the husky voice of Jacob Black.


	2. Jacob Black

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the (short) second chapter. The third chapter is even shorter, so I'll try to lengthen it a bit before uploading. Enjoy!**

**Um, in case I haven't mentioned, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like them enough to write about them. Much love to the author of Twilight and New Moon, Stephenie Meyer. (Damn, she's good.)**

**Amerie**

I pried my eyes from Bella's face, her gaze never moving. I looked up. Next to Carlisle, was the mutt. I must've been too distracted to hear his mind. If it wasn't for the love of my life sitting on my lap, that mutt would be dead. He stepped forward.

"Cullen- he paused," "Sorry. Edward, I did my best to get to her. Read my mind. I would never want anything but happiness for Bella."

And with that, I barged into his mind. My eyes narrowed into slits as I focused on his thoughts. Scenes from the accident flooded through my head. As the car raced towards Bella's panicking body, Jacob Black rushed towards her.

"Bella!" he screamed as he ran.

"Move, Bells, move!" he was just too far away.

As the car slammed into my love, I cowered from Jacob Black's mind. I stared at him, shock and horror spreading across my face.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Jacob whispered.

Giggles filled the room. What the hell. I looked down at Bella, who was pointing at a fly and laughing. I couldn't help but smile; she was too cute. I hear a low chuckle from Jacob.

"I believe she'll remain this way forever." Carlisle spoke solemnly.

Fear clutched its rusty fingers around every bone in my body.

"May…May I speak to Bella, please?" Jacob asked nervously.

"I think you've done enough." I snapped.

"Edward." Carlisle interfered.

I sighed and stood from the couch, lifting the still-giggling Bella. We were in my living room, so I didn't need to look where I was going as I walked, with Bella in my arms, towards the treaty-breaking wolf-boy. I hadn't forgotten that he's not allowed here. We'll "discuss" it later.

He held out his arms, and I reluctantly handed Bella to him. Bella had obviously calmed down now, for she was already half asleep in Jacob's arms.

"Bella," I heard Jacob whisper.

"Edward!" a shrill scream filled the room.

I turned around to Bella leaping towards me, sobbing.

"Edward!" she repeated in the same panicky voice.


End file.
